1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to concrete slotted animal floor constructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of concrete slabs in parallel spaced relationship to form a slotted floor for supporting animals is well known. The slabs are spaced apart to allow for the animal droppings to pass therethrough to a pit or ditch located beneath the floor. Various methods have been used to construct the slotted floor. Common method is to produce the concrete slabs one at a time and then to manually space the slabs apart. The slabs are then mortised together so as to form a unified construction. The increased labor time and expense required to mortise the slabs together is an undesirable feature. Time is required not only to mortise the slabs together but also to correctly space the slabs apart. The floor structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,904, issued to Edward J. Hatten, utilizes precast concrete slabs having protrusions formed thereon to allow the slabs to be self-spacing; however, the slabs must still be mortised together. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,376, issued to W. J. Conover, there is disclosed precast concrete slabs which are connected together by metal straps. Two other patents of interest in this field are the U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,230 issued to A. B. Clements et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,080, issued to W. Kelly. Disclosed herein is a new method and mold for simultaneously forming a plurality of concrete slabs which are spaced apart but integrally joined together at their opposite ends. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,460,232, issued to Ditto and 1,458,054 issued to Hemphill disclose other methods for forming concrete slabs.
It is desirable for the concrete slabs to have a smooth top surface thereby allowing for the easy removal of the animal droppings from the slabs. In order to obtain the smooth top surface for each slab, it has been the practice to manually smooth the top surface of each slab prior to solidification of the concrete. This smoothing operation increases the labor time required to produce each slab and, as a result, is undesirable due to the increased cost. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,279, issued to R. R. Krevit, the slabs are poured upside down with a rubber pad positioned in the bottom of the mold thereby being attached to the slab allowing for a smooth top surface of the slab when removed from the mold. The Krevit slabs subsequent to solidification are mortised together. A problem with the prior art floor construction is the relatively low strength of long slabs. Long slabs will bow apart intermediate the slab ends thereby allowing the animal, such as a hog, to catch its foot between slabs. The floor construction disclosed herein is provided with center strengthening ribs which prevent the slabs from bowing apart.
Various buildings have been devised to facilitate the nursing of young pigs. Typically, such construction includes a concrete floor with a portion of the floor constructed from wood allowing a sow to lay down during nursing. Typically, the wooden portion of the floor eventually rots due to collection of moisture. The wooden portion of the floor must be removed at great effort and expense. Disclosed herein is a farrowing construction which includes a concrete floor having a removable wooden portion. In addition, means are provided to limit movement of the animals upon the wooden insert.